


Being Junsu's ... Is Hard On Your ...

by ddelusionall



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Double Penetration, First Kiss, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Gangbang, Homophobia, Junsu is a slut and he's proud of it, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Moresomes, Orgy, Party time Excellent, Piercings, Public Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Sibling Incest, Spanking, Spit Roasting, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism, Yunho has a big dick, Yunho is a Nerd, Yunho walks in on an orgy, man there's a lot of sex in this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-14
Updated: 2013-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:41:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23886877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddelusionall/pseuds/ddelusionall
Summary: Junsu is a slut. Yunho is his brand new, virginal roommate.
Relationships: Jung Yunho (DBSK)/Kim Junho, Kim Junho/Kim Junsu (JYJ), Kim Junsu (JYJ)/Everyone, Kim Junsu (JYJ)/Park Yoochun
Kudos: 4





	1. ... Roommate ... Virginity

**Author's Note:**

> I am importing my stories from LiveJournal. The original fic can be found [here](http://be-ddelusionall.livejournal.com/).
> 
> I haven't read this story in a long time, so I may have missed some tags. Just let me know if I did.

**Like most fanfics, this fic does not take into account the other unpleasant sides to unprotected sex like sexually transmitted diseases. Remember, guys! Be safe! Wear a condom!**

Based on nerdy!Yunho pictures  


Yunho arrived to his new dorm room at exactly 10:30am, givng himself just enough time to unpack and check in with the floor manager before the deadline at 11am.

He put his hand on the knob, his other arm holding his suitcase and froze at the loud moan that came from the other side. Concerned, he opened the door. Halfway through his arching sweep with his eyes to find the trouble, he froze and his mouth fell open.

There were two beds in the room. One was empty, presumably his, and the other had three naked guys on it. One was on his hands and knees with a guy thrusting wildly behind him and one guy thrusting wildly in front of him, his cock sliding between bright pink slickened lips.

Yunho’s bag fell to the ground with a thump and Yunho somehow managed to slam the door shut before falling against it.

The man behind looked up and smiled, eyes glassy and slightly dazed. “Hi.”

Yunho made a noise.

He ran his hands up the man’s back and tangled them in his sweaty black and red hair. “Junsu-baby, I think your new roommate is here.” He tightened his grip and yanked the other up by his hair.

 _Junsu_ cried out and the other man moaned and said, “Fuck, Yoochun.”

 _Yoochun_ ignored him and smirked at Yunho. His hands went down Junsu’s arms, hooked at his elbows and held him up while Yoochun thrust faster.

“Say hi, Junsu, don’t be rude,” Yoochun said. “Be a good boy and say hi.”

Junsu moaned. “Oh god, hello.” His eyes opened, twice as blown from lust as Yoochun’s. “Oh god, sexy. He’s sexy, Chunnie-ah.”

“Yes, he is.”

The other guy grabbed Junsu’s head and yanked him down. “I don’t care how sexy he is, I was about come.”

Junsu whimpered, his tongue out and the other’s long cock disappeared into Junsu’s mouth.

Yunho whimpered, lust thrumming through his body. He’d never been this turned on, and it scared him.

“You know that Junsu would much rather have you come in his ass than in his mouth,” Yoochun said. “Control yourself.”

The other grunted and slowed his thrusts into Junsu’s mouth.

“I, uh, I’ll ... uh,” Yunho tried to find the doorknob.

“Stay,” Yoochun said, drawing the word out in a moan. “Junsu loves being watched.”

Junsu, gagging on a cock, moaned his agreement.

Yunho had never watched porn. Ever. He knew what it was, but his parents were very strict with him and his younger sister. Their computer time was carefully controlled. Yunho understood that he found guys just as attractive as girls, but he also understood that that was not good, and here he was leaning against a door, watching a threesome with his cock hard as a rock and he couldn’t breathe. He’d never even thought of something like this when he jerked off in the dark or in the shower when no one else was home.

Yoochun suddenly sped up. “Fuck, Su, your ass is amazing. I can’t ...” Yoochun brought his hand back and spanked Junsu hard. Junsu yelped and thrust his hips back. Yoochun spanked him again, and then grabbed both plump asscheeks in his hand and slammed into him roughly, moaning and cursing. His skin shivered and his body shook and then stilled. He lowered his head, mouth open and panted for a few moments until his hips stilled.

“Finally,” the other said yanking Junsu off his dick by his hair.

Yoochun groaned and nodded. He gently pushed Junsu away and his dick slipped from him and smacked against his leg.

Junsu whined, lowered his head to the bed, and shook his ass.

The other one crawled around the bed, shoving Yoochun away. He kneeled behind Junsu, long fingers gripped Junsu’s ass. His cock slid between his cheeks a couple times and then he held himself steady and pushed in.

Junsu moaned. “Changmin-ah. Fuck, hard. Fuck me hard.”

 _Changmin_ answered his groan and did as he was told, knuckles white where he gripped the other’s ass.

“So what’s your name?”

Yunho pried his gaze away from Junsu’s open mouth and tried to decipher the question that had floated above the moans. He focused on Yoochun, who was leaning against the wall, hand on his cock, stroking lazily. A single eyebrow rose and Yoochun asked his question again.

“Y-yunho. Jung Yunho.”

Yoochun smiled and held out his hand. “Cute. Come here.”

Yunho choked on nothing and Yoochun laughed. “Just come here. You’ll get a nice view from here.”

Yunho shook and it was like he was being pulled, magnetized, and he staggered to where Yoochun was sitting. Yoochun grabbed his arm and pulled him behind Changmin.

The dorm beds were barely big enough for one person, and Yunho found himself squished between Yoochun and the metal rail at the end of the bed. His legs were actually over Changmin’s.

But like Yoochun said. He had a very nice view.

Changmin had Junsu’s ass spread with his firm grip, and his cock slid into his ass, stretching the reddened rim with every trip. Thick white strips of come slipped down the side and painted the pink skin of the curves and down his balls.

Warm lips landed on Yunho’s neck. Fingers danced up and down the zipper of his jeans.

Yunho shivered and had no idea what to do or say.

“Can I unzip your pants?” Yoochun asked, gripping Yunho’s hard cock through his jeans. “You have a huge cock. I want to see it.”

Yunho whimpered and tried to shift without taking his eyes off Changmin’s dick inside Junsu.

Yoochun continued to kiss his neck and lick at his earlobe. Yoochun’s fingers gripped the button on his jeans and Yunho sucked in his stomach enough to get the button to pop open. Yoochun lowered the zipper and shoved his hand between the denim to grip his cock through his boxers. He pumped slowly and Yunho gasped, his entire body thrumming.

“Hm,” Yoochun said into his ear. “You’re about ready to explode.”

Junsu whined. “No, inside me. Fuck me. Tell him to fuck me. Explode inside me.”

Yoochun chuckled. “Do you want that? Do you want Junsu’s ass to squeeze you and make you explode inside him?”

Yunho had no idea how to answer that. He’d never even touched a girl like this. A strong burst of pleasure flew through him and he lifted his hips with a whimper.

“Fuck, Junsu!” Changmin shouted and moved faster, erratically.

Junsu moaned, body rocking back to meet Changmin’s thrusts.

Changmin gasped, head thrown back, body jerking a few times and then stilling. He ran his hands over Junsu’s ass and up his back before pulling away.

Yunho watched in awe as Junsu’s ass pulsed, and thick, opaque come dripped down to his balls.

Junsu whined. “More. More. Come on. More.”

“Do you want to fuck him?” Yoochun whispered.

Yunho whined and managed. “I’ve never ...”

“You’re a virgin?” Changmin said in surprise.

“Oh god,” Junsu said, turning his head to meet Yunho’s eyes. “Please. Please. I love ... virgins are just so unrestrained. Please.”

Yoochun reached to Junsu’s ass and slipped two fingers through the mess and into his body.

Junsu moaned and shook his head. “Dick. Not fingers, someone fuck me.”

“Junsu’s an insatiable cock whore,” Changmin said and slapped Junsu’s thigh. “You’re either a lucky bastard or a poor bastard because of that. Junsu is going to want to fuck you all day long.”

“Especially when he gets a good look at your cock,” Yoochun said as he pushed Yunho’s boxers down.

Changmin’s hands landed on his hips and Yunho went with it, lifting his hips enough for him to pull them off.

“Oh god,” Junsu whispered, eyes wide and gaze plastered on Yunho’s lap. “God, please, fuck me.”

Yunho didn’t know that his cock was large, but now that he could compare with three other people’s he figured it was a bit bigger than normal. Yoochun’s hand curled around it and pumped slowly. Yunho leaned against the wall with a whimper. He could feel himself pulsing.

“You better get on this before he explodes in my hand,” Yoochun said.

Junsu whined and Yunho felt other hands on his hips and his eyes opened and watched as Junsu climbed over his lap.

Junsu’s dick was hard and there was a stream of clear liquid dripping from it. Droplets of other warmth landed on Yunho’s bare thighs, and he was glad Changmin had pulled his jeans off. Junsu straddled his lap, his hands slid up his shirt and before Yunho could even think about it, lips pressed against his.

Yunho grunted in surprise, but did his best to follow Junsu’s mouth. He’d never kissed anyone before, and whimpered when Junsu pulled away.

“Such pretty lips,” Junsu whispered and yanked on his shirt again.

Yunho leaned away from the wall and lifted his arms and Junsu pulled the shirt over his head.

“Do you want me?” Junsu asked, eyes dancing.

Yunho nodded. “Please.”

Junsu smiled widely. He shifted back and Yunho moaned when his dick slipped over the slippery mess between those plump cheeks. His hands flew to Junsu’s hips and he squeezed hard when the head of his cock was pushed into Junsu’s body.

Junsu moaned. “What a cock,” he whimpered and then sat, taking all of Yunho into him. “Wide, fucking long, cock. Fuck. So good.”

Yunho screamed, head thrown back against the wall. He tried to lift his hips or move his cock away from all that sensuous pleasure.

“Relax,” Yoochun whispered, lips against his ear again. “Let Junsu ride you.”

Yunho whimpered and nodded, mouth open in a soundless moan.

Junsu lapped at his lips and his hips moved and the pressure doubled and then tripled with every bounce.

“Come,” Yoochun said in his ear. “Don’t try to hold out. The more come you pump into Junsu the happier he is.”

Junsu gasped his agreement with that and everything tightened and Yunho practically screamed when he came and pulsed more sticky wet into Junsu’s body.

Junsu slowed just enough to get Yunho to look at him and he smiled, “Hi, Roomie. It’s nice to meet you.”

Yunho moaned, and Yoochun and Changmin laughed.

“Such a slut,” Yoochun said, voice full of adoration. He leaned forward and Yunho watched the two of them kiss messily.

Yoochun slid a hand between their bodies and pumped Junsu’s erection. “Do you want to come yet?”

Junsu moaned, hips rolling, and Yunho moaned, dick still hard and encased in Junsu’s body. Junsu shifted just a little bit and then put his hands on Yunho’s shoulders. He bore down on Yunho’s dick, lifted up and dropped again.

Changmin leaned in from the side to kiss him, and his fingers found Junsu’s nipple, squeezing lightly and flicking the barbell that pierced the flesh.

Yunho’s vision wasn’t completely clear, but he looked down Junsu’s muscled body and saw another piercing in his navel and a small blue jewel at the ridge of his cock.

“Oh god,” Junsu whispered and his channel tightened around Yunho, and Yunho moaned at the sensation.

There was a light knock on the door, and Yoochun told someone to come in and Yunho tried to panic, but he really didn’t care. He could only imagine the view from the door, Junsu on his lap, Yunho’s cock sliding in and out of his come-filled body.

Soft laughter filled the room, and Yunho focused on the blond beauty shutting the door. He was in a tank top, broad muscled shoulders on display. His body flowed down to a tiny waist, and his ripped up jeans encased thin but strong legs.

“How did I guess you would be in here getting fucked, Junsu?” he asked.

Junsu’s laughter was light and broken. “I’m a slut.”

“Hm, you are.”

The new person kneeled on the bed behind Junsu and his fingers traced the edge of his pulsing entrance.

“Are you Yunho?”

It took Yunho a moment to realize that question was directed at him and he nodded.

A long finger pressed into Junsu next to Yunho’s cock and Junsu practically screamed.

“I’m Jaejoong, the floor manager,” he said and pressed in a second finger.

Junsu froze, but his skin was quivering. Yoochun stroked him faster and Yunho gasped when everything around him tightened even more and a firm hand gripped his balls, squeezing lightly.

“Fuck,” Junsu muttered and then screamed and he suddenly bounced, slamming himself down on Yunho’s cock and Jaejoong’s fingers. With his head thrown back, his body jerked and warm wet sticky strands of come exploded from his cock and splattered all up and down Yunho’s body.

The pressure was so very intense and Yunho had been close to coming again and with just a few thrusts up with his hips he was moaning, eyes shut tight, mouth on Junsu’s shoulder as he added another orgasm in Junsu’s body.

Soft hands lifted Junsu up and Yunho slipped out of him with a whimper.

Junsu leaned heavily against him and Yunho had no problems sliding his arms around Junsu’s waist.

Jaejoong smiled and whispered, “Do you mind?” right before pushing his cock into Junsu’s body.

Junsu moaned and tried to meet his thrusts.

Yunho’s head cleared a little and he cursed. Yoochun chuckled, turned his head and kissed him softly. “You okay?”

Yunho moaned. “May-maybe. I don’t know.”

Yoochun nodded. “Did you enjoy that?”

“Yes. Definitely yes.”

“Everyone should be part of an orgy for their first time,” Changmin said sagely.

Yoochun laughed.

Jaejoong smiled at Yunho. His eyes fluttered shut for a moment and then he said, “First time?”

“He was a virgin fifteen minutes ago,” Changmin replied.

Jaejoong laughed. “Well, when you share a room with Junsu, it’s inevitable, so better now than to try to fight it.”

“Fuck, yeah,” Junsu said, voice breathy.

Yunho stopped thinking about it and let Yoochun kiss him and stroke his dick until Jaejoong came and pulled away. He said something about bringing Yunho his welcome packet of papers and then left the room. Changmin took his place inside Junsu’s stretched body, and then Yoochun and then Yunho again, but this time with Junsu on his back and his legs wrapped around Yunho’s body.

After his fourth orgasm, Yunho was ready for a nap. He stumbled to his bed and watched while Changmin fucked Junsu from behind and Yoochun stroked Junsu’s cock until he came all over the place.

Yunho figured that he shouldn’t have been so surprised when he woke up on the brink of an orgasm with Junsu on top of him riding his cock.

“Hi,” Junsu said.

Yunho grunted, hands gripping Junsu’s hips tightly.

Junsu laughed. “I’d apologize but I love your cock too much and I don’t think I ever want it out of my ass.”

With the way his entrance was clamping down around his cock, Yunho had to agree with that. He panted harshly, pleasure coiling through him, and much like earlier, came way before he was ready, pulsing come into Junsu’s body.

Junsu moaned in appreciation, shifting his hips. Yunho’s dick squelched in and out of him, while he tried to calm down and recover. But then Junsu’s hand found his own cock and he started stroking, which caused his entire body to tense and his channel to clamp down around Yunho with every stroke.

Yunho whimpered, eye crossing and then shutting.

Junsu gasped and bounced on his lap, throwing himself down on his cock. Yunho used the grip of his hands to lift his hips and meet Junsu’s body with violent thrusts. Their bodies slapped together and Junsu’s cries echoed through the room. Within minutes, he was shaking, and his cock was pulsing and he came, exploded, covering Yunho’s chest in more come. Junsu staggered, arm against the wall, but that wasn’t enough to keep him up and he fell to the side.

Yunho growled in annoyance, but followed him over. He grabbed behind Junsu’s knees and pushed them up. His first orgasm was dripping from Junsu’s stretched body. With one hand, he held himself steady before scooting close enough to thrust back inside him.

Junsu moaned in appreciation and a smile curved his lips. There was another sparkling piercing in his lower lip and Yunho leaned down and sucked it into his mouth. Their bodies rolled together and their lips stayed joined and Yunho’s uncontrolled thrusts grew shakier until he came again and Junsu’s body ripped another orgasm from him.

Yunho collapsed with a full body shiver and a deep moan.

Junsu’s hands traced over his spine and rubbed up and down his muscles.

“Do you have any idea how incredibly sexy you are?” Junsu asked.

Yunho felt himself blush, but did not lift his head.

“I guess not,” Junsu continued, pressing a kiss to his sweaty shoulder. “Trust me. You’re gorgeous, Yunho.”

After another moment of silence, Junsu chuckled. “You didn’t fall asleep on me, did you?”

Yunho shook his head. “No.”

“Good. Get up. I need to take a shower.”

Yunho snorted. “That’s an understatement.”

Junsu laughed, and it made Yunho smile. It was such a happy free sound with no constraints.

“The best part about cleaning up after so much sex is having other people willing to get me all dirty again.”

Yunho lifted his head and met his eyes.

Junsu smiled. “What? I like sex. I love being full of a cock and full of come.”

“I gathered that.”

Junsu laughed again and kissed him. “The more the merrier is my motto when it comes to sex. One night, Yoochun actually counted fifteen different guys that fucked me.”

Yunho’s eyes went wide. “Fif-fifteen?”

Junsu smiled. “Yeah. And you can only imagine how stretched out I was, how much come was dripping down my thighs, and how fucking blown out of my mind I was. It was a fabulous night.”

Yunho’s cock twitched inside him and Junsu laughed again. His hips rolled and Yunho moaned, and felt himself harden.

Junsu moaned in appreciation and rocked his hips up. “Don’t judge me, Yunho,” he managed to say. “People judge me all the time, but sex is sex and the quality of my life and who I am does not depend on how much sex I like to have. I’m definitely a slut compared to society’s standards, but fuck them. I’m a good student and I’m nice to people and I have no guilt and no regrets. I don’t do drugs and I don’t hurt people. I do whatever I like, and I like having sex.”

Yunho thought about that and nodded. Living based on what society deemed was appropriate was always difficult, because their expectations changed. “Have you ever had a boyfriend?”

Junsu smiled and said, “Why? You interested?”

Yunho realized he was teasing, so he teased back. “Maybe if I thought I could tie you down and tame you.”

“Oh god, please!” Junsu’s back arched, body tightening again. “I love being tied up.”

Yunho shivered at those particular images and thrust faster. After a few more deep moans, Junsu managed to say, “Yes, I have had a boyfriend, but he ... he ... he treated me like something dirty, like something to be ashamed of. He refused to acknowledge me in public, and ... fuck, Yunho harder.”

Yunho moaned and shifted. He kneeled, put his hands behind Junsu’s knees again and bent him in half. Junsu cried out in appreciation and Yunho rocked into his body, short and steady thrusts.

“I ... I ... fuck, I’ve never been a-ashamed of being gay, and I was so sick of his shit--fuck Yunho! fuck!”

Yunho smirked and moved one hand so he could grab Junsu’s bouncing cock. “And?”

Junsu whimpered, eyes squeezing shut, but said, “I found s-someone that would fuck me, and right in front of my boyfriend at a party, and he was pissed, but refused to actually say I was his boyfriend. So when that first guy was done with me, I asked if anyone else wanted to fuck me and three more people did, right there at the party.”

Yunho gasped. “Sexy. Huh?”

“Yeah. I ... god, it was hot. Ever since then, I’ve just ... not necessarily cared, but god, I love being fucked so much. Fuck me harder, Yunho, come on. Fuck me!”

Yunho used the grip he hand on Junsu’s legs and leaned forward for better leverage. He slammed into Junsu, causing the bed to smack against the wall. Junsu’s cries echoed through the room, and Yunho added his own grunts and groans as another orgasm approached. He had no idea that one person could come so many times in one day. He gasped, felt Junsu tighten under him and then Junsu screamed, fingers clawing down Yunho’s back as his body shook and he pulsed a weak release out of his spent erection. Yunho’s eyes squeezed shut from the oversensitive feeling around his own worn out dick, but pumped Junsu full again anyway. He collapsed and Junsu grunted under him and Yunho apologized and tried to get his brain to function again.

He heard the door open and someone chuckled. “God, Junsu, scream louder next time. I don’t think they heard you in the next building.”

“Fuck off, Hyukkie,” Junsu muttered, a smile on his face.

Yunho pushed himself up to his hands and moved, shifting so Junsu could lower his legs. His cock slipped from Junsu’s body and a thick stream of come flowed it out.

“Yummy,” the other said. “You must be Junsu’s new roommate.”

Yunho looked over at the smiling guy and nodded. “Jung Yunho.”

“I’m Hyukjae, Junsu’s best friend.”

“Hm, not for long,” Junsu said. “Yunho will fuck me. You won’t. Maybe he’ll be my best friend.”

Confused, Yunho looked up at Eunhyuk.

“I’m straight,” he explained. “Very, very straight.”

“The bastard,” Junsu said.

Eunhyuk laughed. “Someone needs to procreate the earth after you’ve turned everyone else gay.”

Yunho laughed and then smiled down at Junsu. “Weren’t we going to take a shower?”

“Yes.”

“Are you coming to the Welcome Back party?” Eunhyuk asked.

Junsu laughed and said, “Of course. I need to see if any of the other newbies has a cock bigger than Yunho’s, or if they can use it the same why. I haven't come that hard in a long time.”

Yunho felt himself blush and rolled away from Junsu and almost off the bed. A firm hand pressed into his back. He stood up, staggered a few steps before his knees actually worked and he made his way to the bathroom. He heard Junsu and Eunhyuk talking for a bit and then the door shut.

Yunho turned the shower on as hot as he could stand it and then climbed in. Just a moment later, Junsu joined him in his arms and Yunho held him while the water pounded over their sore muscles.

Junsu was shorter than him, and fit rather nicely tucked against his neck.

“Hm, I guess I should try to apologize. I mean, I’m definitely not sorry for having sex with you, but I am a bit sorry that it was more of a quick demanding moment than me actually talking to you. And with it being your first time and yeah, so I’m sorry for that.”

Yunho smiled and ran his hand down Junsu’s back. He cupped his ass and then slid his fingers through the mess dripping from his body. Junsu moaned and thrust back on his fingers.

“It’s okay,” Yunho said. “I grew up in a pretty strict household and one of my promises to myself was to figure out sex and love, maybe, and actually try to find someone to date. There’s a reason why I haven’t had a girlfriend, and I never really knew that I’d want a boyfriend.”

Junsu tilted his head up and smiled and their lips touched. “I am more than willing to help you figure yourself out. And I know a lot of people that are looking for a cute, sexy man to date, so I can hook you up with them, as well.”

“Thanks.”

“Anytime. You want to fuck me in this shower?”

Yunho shivered and said, “Anytime.”

\---------

Yunho tried to calm his racing heart. He walked quickly through the college campus. Junsu had given him the address to the first party of the year and he had put it into his computer and memorized the walking directions. Junsu already had plans to meet his brother for dinner, and said he’d meet him there.

Yunho was nervous. His first college party. But he was also really excited. Junsu had a crazy social life, and it was only partly because he was more than willing to bend over for everyone. Junsu was instinctively nice, and there had been so many people coming by their dorm room just to say hello.

Almost there, someone called his name ahead of him and waved. He waved back, though he couldn’t remember the guy’s name. He jogged up with a wide smile. He was shorter than Yunho, and wearing a collared shirt and slacks.

“Wow you look great!” the guy said.

“Um, thanks, um.”

“Donghae.”

“Right. Sorry. I’ve met a lot of people today.”

Donghae laughed. “That happens when you’re friends with Junsu. How is that going?”

Yunho felt himself blush and he cleared his throat.

Donghae laughed again.

They arrived at the nice apartment building and took the elevator up to the eighth floor.

“This is where Yoochun lives,” Donghae explained. “His mom and brother are in Busan, getting his brother settled into his boarding school.”

The door was unlocked and they slipped into an open room that was packed with people. Yunho slipped his shoes off automatically. He was there only for a moment before the beautiful blond floor manager was in front of him.

“Well, hello, gorgeous,” Jaejoong said and hooked his hands around Yunho’s neck. “Nice frames.”

Yunho swallowed nervously but put his arms around the man’s small waist. Jaejoong wore a meshy, fluffy white sweater and soft baby blue pants.

“Such a cute sweater, too.”

“I ... I was going to wear a tie.”

Jaejoong chuckled. “And you would have looked amazing, but this is a very relaxed party. So, here.” Jaejoong touched his hands to Yunho’s button down shirt and quickly released the top two buttons. he spread Yunho shirt open and hummed in appreciation. Frozen, Yunho could only gasp as Jaejoong leaned forward and pressed a kiss to the top of his chest.

Jaejoong’s fingers went down his front and he released the lower buttons in his sweater and then pulled his shirt out from his pants. More buttons were released, and then Jaejoong stepped away from him.

“Better. Stylishly disheveled and sexy.” Jaejoong tapped his lips with a frown. “It’s still missing something.” His eyes widened, and he stepped back into Yunho’s personal space. His mouth landed on his neck, and Yunho moaned when he sucked.

Yunho staggered back, finding a wall, and tightened his arms around Jaejoong while the other sucked on his neck. Teeth nibbled at the skin, and the barest hint of pain went through his skin.

“Oh, god,” Yunho whispered.

Jaejoong hummed, hand sliding down his body. His hand found Yunho’s hardening cock and squeezed. He broke away from his skin with a slurp.

“There. Perfection.”

Yunho shivered.

Jaejoong smiled. “Come on. Let’s get you a drink.”

Jaejoong hooked his arm through Yunho’s and let the other lead him into the room. Yunho saw Junsu dancing in the middle of the room, taut body wrapped in black jeans and a white tank top. Yoochun was plastered to his back, hands shoved into the front of Junsu’s pants.

“He has clothes on,” Yunho muttered.

Jaejoong laughed and dragged him to the kitchen. “He won’t for long. What do you want to drink?”

Yunho swallowed and tore his eyes away from Junsu’s sensual. “I ... I don’t ... I’ve never had alcohol before.”

Jaejoong smiled. “Then a shot of something is enough for you.” He grabbed a bottle, poured a little bit into a glass and then filled it with orange juice. “There, drink that. And if that doesn’t do it for you, I’ll give you more later.”

“T-thanks.” Yunho brought the glass up to his lips and drank it in two swallows. The alcohol hit on the way down, burning a little and Yunho coughed.

Jaejoong chuckled, but filled his glass with more juice and Yunho drank that down. “Come dance with me. Do you know how to dance?”

Yunho nodded. “I .... don’t know. I had lessons when I was younger, but not in this kind of dancing.”

“Good. As long as you got rhythm you can be taught.”

Yunho let himself be dragged through the people to the main room. He noted that Junsu’s pants were open and Yoochun had his cock in his hand pumping along to the beat.

Jaejoong spun him around and put his arms around Yunho’s neck. Their hips aligned and Jaejoong led and pumped his hips. Yunho shivered but relaxed, listening to the music and rolled with Jaejoong, letting lust fill him. He didn’t bother trying to hold back his moans.

Jaejoong tilted his head up and their lips touched and then molded together. Yunho moaned into the kiss and followed Jaejoong’s tongue and hands and body.

There was a heavy moan behind him, and Jaejoong broke from his lips and looked over his shoulder. With a laugh, he spun Yunho around.

Junsu was leaning heavily against Yoochun. Someone Yunho did not recognize was kneeling in front of him, his face full of come. Yoochun squeezed Junsu’s dick and the other opened his mouth and sucked the tip in, swallowing the last few pulses. Yoochun used his other hands to push Junsu’s jeans down his thighs.

“Junsu is usually naked within an hour at these parties.”

Yoochun dragged him backwards, and he sat down on a couch. The kid on his knees crawled after them, keeping Junsu’s dick in his mouth.

A few people protested mightily and a shout of, “Already?” had half the room laughing.

“You don’t want to, you don’t have to watch,” Junsu said and then turned around and straddled Yoochun’s lap. The kid moved his mouth to Junsu’s ass, spreading him open and licking up his cleft.

Yoochun swallowed his moan with a deep kiss.

“So I heard that Junsu told you about his first boyfriend?” Jaejoong said, tilting his head back.

Yunho nodded, swallowing roughly as he watched Yoochun pull his dick from his jeans.

Jaejoong smiled. “The guy that was willing to fuck Junsu in front of all those people was Yoochun. They’ve been fucking since.”

“It’s because he’s awesome,” Junsu said, moaning as Yoochun’s cock slid into him.

The kid on his knees kept licking around Junsu’s stretched body and along Yoochun’s cock.

“It’s because your ass is awesome,” Yoochun said with a smirk.

Junsu whimpered and their lips met. Junsu slammed his body down, dislodging the other on his knees. Junsu didn’t seem to care and he sped up, lifting and dropping himself quickly on Yoochun’s cock. Yunho couldn’t stop watching and with Jaejoong turned in his arms, he unconsciously rubbed his cock against Jaejoong’s ass. Jaejoong moaned, arms going around his neck. He ground back against Yunho.

Junsu’s hips curled and Yoochun’s cry echoed through the living room. Junsu laughed and did it again.

Someone that looked a whole lot like Junsu moved in behind him, tangled his hands in his hair and yanked his head back.

Junsu whimpered and then grinned. “Hey, hyung.”

Jaejoong shivered and whispered, “His twin brother, Junho.”

Yunho felt his eyes widen.

“Hey, Slut,” Junhp said. “Having fun?”

“Just got started, but the night is young.”

Junho chuckled and ran his hand over Junsu’s cheek and to his piercing in his lip. “Hmm, looks fun.”

“Want a turn?” Junsu asked and licked at his finger, and Junho tsked at him before moving away from them and going toward the kitchen.

“They have a weird relationship that no one has been able to figure out,” Jaejoong said. “I’ve never actually seen them kiss, but they flirt with each other like crazy.”

Yoochun moaned and leaned his head against the back of the couch.

“Come, Yoochun, come. Fill me up so someone else can fuck me through your come.”

“Fucking hell, Junsu.” Yoochun’s hips lifted from the bed, his body froze for a moment and Junsu moved faster. Yoochun gasped and cursed through his orgasm, and only a moment later, a clump of white slipped out of Junsu’s body.

“Hmm, thank you,” Junsu whispered and pressed a kiss to Yoochun’s open mouth. Carefully, he lifted up and Yoochun’s cock slipped out of him. Junsu moved to the side, keeping his knees on the couch and leaning over the back. He shook his ass and smirked at the room. “Who’s next?”

The kid that had been licking at him before jumped up and said, “Me.”

“Good, Yoseob, I like your cock a lot.”

Yoseob shivered from the praise and had his pants unbuttoned and his cock out in a heartbeat. He moved up against Junsu, kneeling at the small space between his knees, and their bodies joined. Junsu moaned, burying his face into the back of his couch.

Jaejoong turned in Yunho’s arms again, tangled his hands in his hair and kissed him shortly. Yunho met his eyes.

“Just wanted your attention back on me. Junsu will probably be getting his ass fucked for a couple hours. You won’t miss anything by looking at me.”

Yunho smiled and didn’t protest when Jaejoong kissed him. They continued to dance, and Yunho was only slightly aware of Jaejoong unbuttoning the rest of his sweater and his shirt. Hands slid along his skin and to his back where they were pushed into his pants.

“I want you to fuck me,” Jaejoong whispered.

Yunho moaned and nodded. “Please, god, please.”

Jaejoong tugged on his lower lip with his teeth. “How voyeuristic are you?”

“Don’t ... know. Why?”

“Because,” Jaejoong pressed his body against Yunho’s, “I want you to fuck me while I fuck Junsu.”

Yunho moaned and nodded. “Yes, okay, yes.”

Jaejoong grinned, moved his hand and gripped the top of Yunho’s pants and dragged him to where Changmin was fucking Junsu and Yoochun was kissing Changmin.

‘Hurry up, quick shooter,” Jaejoong said and yanked on Changmin’s hair. “I’m next.”

Changmin stuck his tongue out at him, but moaned at the same time since Jaejoong had his hair in his grip.

Yoochun moved his mouth down Changmin’s neck and to his nipples. One of his hands was under Junsu, pumping his cock. Junsu’s body was covered in sweat and there were nail and teeth marks on his back.

“Come on,” Jaejoong said. “I’m going to fuck him, and while I fuck him, Yunho is going to fuck me.”

“Oh fuck. Fuck me,” Changmin said. “Come on, let him fuck me now.”

“No way. Just think about him in your ass,” Jaejoong ran his fingers down changmin’s cleft. “Come on. Come and pump Junsu full. I want to lick it from his ass while Yunho slams into me from behind.”

Jaejoong pressed his fingertip to Changmin’s entrance.

“I’ll fuck you,” Yoochun whispered, “as soon as you’re done with Junsu.”

“Fuck you guys. Fuck. Fuck.”

Changmin slammed into Junsu harder, almost imprinting Junsu’s upper body into the couch. He cried out, body stilling and then jerking as he came.

As soon as he was done, Jaejoong grabbed his shoulders and yanked him away. He kneeled and spread Junsu open. Yunho caught a glimpse of Junsu’s gaping channel that was dripping with white, and Jaejoong leaned forward and started lapping it up.

“Hm, Jaejoong-hyung. Fuck me. I want to be full of come.”

“I know, but I like the taste of it all. Kneel on the floor. I’m going to fuck you and Yunho is going to fuck me.” While Junsu obeyed, Jaejoong unbuttoned his blue pants. He pushed them down his thighs and then tugged them off. His fluffy sweater followed.

“Hands behind your back, Su.”

Junsu moaned and obeyed. Jaejoong twisted his sweater tight and used it to tie Junsu’s hands, his face pressed against the couch cushion. With him bound, Jaejoong rubbed Junsu’s ass, squeezing the round globes and spreading them.

“I love your ass when you’re all stretched and open like this.”

Jaejoong ran his finger around the rim and then brought his finger up to his lips and licked it.

“Fuck me, come on. Fuck me.”

Jaejoong chuckled and moved close enough to press his hard cock into him. After only a couple more thrusts, he turned his head and looked at Yunho. “Weren’t you going to fuck me, Yunnie-ah?”

Yunho nodded and swallowed. His hands fumbled with the clasp on his pants and then with his zipper.

Jaejoong reached behind him and Yunho moved close enough to press their bodies together. He kissed Jaejoong’s shoulder.

“Relax,” Jaejoong whispered. “I want you inside me.”

Yunho nodded and leaned away. He reached for Jaejoong’s ass, spreading him open, and his eyes widened at the red circle stretching Jaejoong open.

“Fuck,” Yunho muttered. Without his permission, his finger ran around the edge of the toy and then pressed in. Jaejoong whimpered and his hips rolled.

“Yank it out of me and fill me up,” Jaejoong demanded.

Shaking, Yunho pressed two fingers inside him and found the base of the toy. He pulled it out, eyes wideneing when the wide buttplug came out. It seemed so big.

“Fuck me!” Junsu demanded. “Come on.”

Jaejoong spanked him. “Patience. Inside me, Yunho, so we can give this cock and come whore what he wants.”

Yunho nodded took a deep breath of courage and then held his dick down. He slipped over Jaejoong’s body and Jaejoong leaned forward so Yunho could push into him.

Jaejoong moaned, adjusting to his length and then moved, forward and back, slamming himself into Junsu and pushing back into Yunho.

Yunho whimpered, gripped Jaejoong hips, and held on for the ride. Fingers tangled in his hair and yanked his head back and lips pressed against his. He had no idea who the lips belonged too and couldn’t open his eyes or even think beyond the pleasure flying through him.

“Yunho is about to come.”

Junsu whined. “Let him come inside me. Not Jaejoong.”

Jaejoong chuckled and said, “Give me a minute, Su-ah and I’ll come inside you.”

“I ... I might not last a minute,” Yunho gasped.

Hands pushed Yunho’s shoulders and he fell back to his feet, sliding out of Jaejoong. A firm hand slide down his cock and squeezed the base, and Yunho found out that it was Changmin kissing him and touching him. He tangled his hands into Changmin’s hair and shoved his tongue into his throat.

“I’m not sure that’s going to help him hold on,” Yoochun said.

Softer hands tugged at his hips and Yunho broke away, eyes fluttering open. Jaejoong had moved and Junsu’s gaping body was open for him, red and used and dripping with come. With a whimper, Yunho staggered forward on his knees. Changmin held him down and he slammed into Junsu, hands clenching his hips.

Junsu cried out and then tried his best to meet each one of Yunho’s thrusts.

As pleasure yanked through him, Yunho promised himself that one day, he would have sex and be inside someone long enough to really enjoy it. Enjoy the way an ass bounced and the way sweat dripped down skin.

This time, he enjoyed his orgasm as it crashed through him and he came hard and violently into Junsu’s body.

He barely had time to recover before Jaejoong was shoving him away. His cock slipped from Junsu and Jaejoong moaned in appreciation, leaning down to lick up the come that was dribbling down Junsu’s balls.

“Jaejoong, stop. Fuck me.”

“Just” _lick_ “a second” _lick, lick_

“I’ll fuck him if you won’t,” Yoochun said.

“Want to fuck him together?” Jaejoong asked. “Yunho’s monster of a cock stretched him out enough.

Junsu actually screamed. “Yes, fuck yes, double me up.”

Arms hooked around Yunho’s neck and he looked up into a rounder face than Junsu’s but one that looked very similar.

“Hi,” Junho said. “I’m Junho.”

Yunho had to clear his throat before saying his name.

“That’s acquainted enough to kiss,” Junho said before their lips met. Fingers curled around his sated cock and stroked. Yunho whimpered and tried to shimmy away from the sensations. Junho laughed and pushed him against the couch. “Stay there and be sexy.”

Yunho nodded, barely able to move anyway, and watched while Junho kissed down his body and while Junsu tried to straddle Yoochun’s lap again with his arms tied. Yoochun steadied him and kissed him and touched him prolonging the moment. Jaejoong held Yoochun’s cock up and guided Junsu back and the pulsing head pressed into him and Junsu sat with a whimper. Jaejoong added two fingers easily.

Junsu moaned. “I’m good, please, just stretch me out.”

Jaejoong had to lean against the couch, knees not quite on the floor, in order to get into a good position. He held his cock just above Yoochun’s and pushed slowly. Everyone in the room was watching as Junsu was stretched open by both their cocks. Junsu’s mouth opened and he keened desperately, tongue along his lower lip.

“God, my brother is a slut,” Junho said.

“Your brother is a sexy slut,” Donghae said as he sat next to Yoochun and reached for Junsu’s cock.

Junsu whimpered, body shaking uncontrollably.

“I like him,” Changmin said and ran his hand through Junsu’s hair.

“Everyone likes him.”

“And his ass,” Jaejoong said, eyes shutting as he moved slowly. “Love his ass. Fuck, Junsu.”

Yunho’s face was forced away from the sight of so many fingers and mouths and dicks on Junsu and he met Junho’s gaze with one of his own that was slightly awed and unsure.

Junho smiled and climbed into his lap, fully clothed. “Unlike my brother, I expect someone to buy me dinner before they fuck me. Buy me dinner?”

Yunho swallowed and nodded. “S-sure. Now?”

Junho laughed. “Sure. I could eat.”

“My ass!” Junsu shouted.

“Maybe if your slutty ass wasn’t being fucked hard by two cocks I would!” Junho shouted back.

“Promises, promises. Oh god, Jaejoong, harder, harder. Make Yoochun come inside me again.”

Junho smiled at Yunho. “Seriously, do you want to get out of here? Calm down a bit?”

“S-sure. Can I get dressed first?”

Junho ran his hands down Yunho’s chest and sighed. “I guess you better.”

Yunho let his hands slide down Junho’s sides and he hooked his hands in his belt loops. “You’ll have to get off me.”

Junho sighed again. “I know, give me just a second to get a preview of what will be sharing my bed tonight.”

“Hey!” Junsu snapped. “Get your own.”

“You have like fifteen right now, you won’t even miss this one!” Junho said and moved off Yunho’s lap. Yunho crawled to where Jaejoong had undressed him and started pulling on his clothes. He was a bit more self conscious now than he had been and there were really a lot of people in the room that just saw him naked and fucking someone.

“You’ll miss Junsu all open and stretched out when we finally fuck him until he says stop,” Changmin said.

“You’ll all be starving by then,” Junho said, “and I’ll just wait until next weekend. He’ll be the exact same.”

“Oh god, I hope so,” Junsu whimpered.

Yunho found his sweater tossed over a chair and he pulled it on, only buttoning a couple buttons.

Junho pushed against the couch and stood up. He moved over to the others and traced a finger over Junsu’s pierced ear. “You’re such a good little slut,” Junho said fondly.

“Feels so good,” Junsu replied and shivered when Junho leaned down and pressed a long kiss to his cheek.

“Call me tomorrow.”

“I will.”

Junho smiled and turned away from all of their questioning looks. Yunho tried to school his face but knew he failed based on Junho’s smirk.

He hooked his arm through Yunho’s and led him to the front door where they found their shoes among the pile and then left the apartment.

In the elevator, Yunho turned to him and said carefully, “You two are ...”

“Brothers,” Junho said with a smile.

“And?’

“Just brothers, I promise. Of course we talk about sex and discuss our sex lives, which means we also joke around with each other, but besides a few kisses just to see what it was like, we are strictly brothers.”

The elevator dinged open and Junho pulled Yunho out into the library and into the street. He held out his hand and Yunho took it.

“So Junsu tells me you were a virgin this morning.”

Yunho blushed and nodded.

“Tell me about it.”

Yunho looked over at him and raised an eyebrow.

“Not the sex, about before the sex. The virgin thing. Aren’t you almost twenty?”

“I am twenty.”

“And a virgin. I don’t mean that’s a bad thing, I mean, good for you, I guess, but usually there’s a reason behind someone waiting that long to lose their virginity, especially when they haven’t done their own research about it.”

“My parents are really strict,” Yunho said. “They actually didn’t want me to stay in a college dorm or leave because of the dangers that come with being away from home.”

“Oh man, being roommates with my brother is definitely a danger to your cock.”

Yunho laughed. “It ... it was pretty surprising.”

“You have an interesting accent. Where are you from?”

“Gwangju.”

“Oh that explains the virgin thing too. Wow. Country boy.”

“A bit, yeah. I like being in the city.”

“Junsu and I were born and raised here. We’ve lived in the same apartment building our entire lives.”

“Wow. Cool.”

“We like it.”

“So what are you studying?” Yunho asked.

Junho’s face blossomed into a smile. “I am studying sports medicine and I’m on the baseball team. I want to play for the Doosan Bears one day.”

“Awesome.”

“I don’t know if you talked about this, but Junsu is studying music and he’s on the soccer team.”

“He mentioned the soccer team when I told him how sexy his body is.”

“He does have a nice body, but I’m taller.”

“You’re handsome, too,” Yunho said, blushing. “Junsu has this ... wow factor to him, but you’re ... handsome, in a different kind of way. Less fuck me and more talk to me kind of way.”

Junho laughed. He moved in front of Yunho and opened the door to a Ramen shop. “Let’s eat here. Their food is really good.”

\-----------

Yunho opened the door of his dorm room very quietly, unsure as to what he was going to find. There was a rather large lump under the blankets of Junsu’s bed, and a slightly larger one in his own bed. He could see Jaejoong’s face laying on his pillow, and long legs that probably belonged to Changmin. The lump on Junsu’s bed stirred when Yunho shut the door. It wasn’t his roommate’s face the peeked from the blankets but Yoochun’s.

Yunho smiled. “Hey.”

Yoochun grunted and curled back around Junsu. All Yunho could see of him was his red and black hair.

“Who’s’it?” Junsu mumbled.

“Your roommate.”

“Hi, Yunnie,” Junsu said and lifted his head.

“Hi. How are you feeling?”

“Fabulously sore.”

Yunho chuckled. “That’s good.”

“Did you have fun with my brother?”

Yunho couldn’t help the smile that almost tore his face in half.

Junsu groaned. “I’ll take that as a yes.”

“Did you get him pregnant?” Yoochun asked.

“We didn’t have sex,” Yunho said. “We were out until three and then went to his room and we kissed and he kisses like a god, and then we went to bed.”

“Boring,” Junsu sang.

“We’re going out again tonight.”

Junsu rolled his eyes. “Figures. At least I got you in my ass a few times before you met him. Be prepared to wait a long time before you have sex ever again. Junho is practically a nun.”

“You mean a monk,” Yunho said.

Junsu met his eyes and said, “I said what I meant.”

Changmin groaned from the other bed. “God shut up.”

“Not my fault you got drunk,” Junsu said.

“It is still so fucking early for a Sunday though.”

Jaejoong whimpered in his sleep and tried to twist himself even more around Changmin’s long legs, baring his ass in the process.

“You guys can sleep. I just came to get my bag so I could get some reading done.”

Three voices moaned.

“Reading?” Yoochun said. “It’s the first weekend of school. You don’t do homework on the first weekend.”

Yunho chuckled. “Who said it was for school? You are all very much ahead of me in the sex department. I need to study.”

“Let me know if you need a study buddy,” Junsu said with a yawn.

“I feel like studying you,” Yoochun said, voice deep with desire. He pulled Junsu close enough to kiss and Junsu laughed and crawled over him. The blankets moved a bit and then Junsu moaned, rocking slowly.

“Such a slut,” Yunho said and leaned over to give Junsu a kiss.

“I’m telling Junho,” Junsu sang and tangled a hand in Yunho’s hair to keep their lips and tongues together a little longer. He moaned and moved faster.

Yunho chuckled and carefully extracted Junsu’s hand from his hair. “Be good.”

“I’m always good.”

“You are,” Yoochun said, “when you pay attention to the person actually fucking you.”

Junsu smiled and leaned down and kissed Yoochun.

Yunho used the moment to grab his bag that had his laptop in it and leave the room. He pulled out his phone.

 ** _Sex on Legs_** : On my way back to your room. Your brother is fine and riding Yoochun at the moment.

 **Kissing God Junho** : He is such a slut. See you soon! Maybe you’ll get a ride too when you get here.

 **Sex on Legs** : Junsu said you were going to make me wait.

 **Kissing God Junho** : Well, maybe there is something to my brother’s prostitute ways.

Yunho smiled at his phone, sent Junho a heart in reply, and sped up, practically running across campus.


	2. ... Brother ... Sanity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Junho knows a secret, and decides to take matters into his own hands. And well, takes matters into his brother's ass too.

A strange thumping sound filled Yunho’s chaotic dreams. There was nothing scary about the dreams filled with friends and classrooms and paper, but the sound was different. Dream!Yunho turned and tried to find the source even while RealLife!Yunho groaned as he slowly woke up. His face pressed against a strong chest, and he thought for a moment that the thumping was Junho’s heart beating, but it was too loud for that and not rhythmic enough. With the sleep clearing from his head, and the images of his dreams fading, Yunho realized there were other noises too. Soft gasps, whispers of names, deep moans.

“Fuck, Junsu,” Yunho muttered.

He turned his head and peered from under his covers at the other bed in his dorm room.

Junsu and Yoochun were fucking. Again.

Yunho definitely wasn’t surprised, but they had gone to bed really early in the morning and he wanted more sleep.

Junsu was sitting up, rocking his hips on Yoochun’s lap. His hand clutched at Yoochun’s chest, nails digging white divots into his skin. His head thrown back, mouth open in a soundless moan, eyes squeezed shut. The blanket had pooled around his waist, leaving the actual fucking to Yunho’s imagination.

And in the last six months, he’d seen Yoochun and Junsu fucking so often that it wasn’t that hard to imagine at all.

“Good morning,” Yoochun whispered.

Yunho met his eyes and stuck out his tongue. “Fuck you two. It’s too early.”

“Never ... never too--oh god,” Junsu gasped, licking his lips. “Sex. N-ne-never. For sex. Fuck. Fuck.”

Yoochun smiled up at him, gripped behind his neck and yanked him down for a wet kiss.

The blanket shifted off Junsu’s body and Yunho watched Junsu’s ass bounce and shake with each of his movements. Yunho’s cock hardened and he unconsciously rolled his hips up into Junho’s leg.

Junho chuckled. Lips pressed against his ear and the soft noise trailed down Yunho’s skin. “Do you want to fuck him?” Junho asked.

Yunho turned his head to Junho so fast that he almost smacked their faces together.

Junho smirked, and still so quietly, said, “You want to fuck him. Right now. Slide your cock inside him with Yoochun.”

Yunho moaned and shut his eyes. “Junho, shut up.”

Junho chuckled. “Don’t worry. It’s sexy, because my brother is sexy. And you haven’t fucked him since your very first day here.”

Yunho’s eyes snapped open and he said, “Well, that’s because I thought I was dating his brother.”

“You are,” Junho said. He leaned forward until their lips brushed and he whispered, “I want to watch you fuck him.”

“What?” Yunho said loudly, pulling attention of the other two over to them.

Junho continued to smirk. Without breaking eye contact with Yunho, Junho said, “Hey Su, my slutty twin, do you want Yunho to fuck you with Yoochun?”

“Oh, fuck yes, fuck yes!”

Yunho stared at Junho, still incredulous and unsure. Junho gripped his hard dick and said, “If you didn’t want to, you wouldn’t be aching for it. Go fuck him. I want to watch.”

“Oh, fuck, come fuck me!”

“You’re insane,” Yunho said.

Junho laughed. “Maybe. But I also want to fuck you while you fuck him.”

“If you’re going to you better hurry,” Yoochun said. “The images Junho is shoving into my brain and this slut’s gorgeous body are not going to let me last long.”

“You’re serious?” Yunho said, awed.

Junho nodded. “I can’t fuck him myself, but you can fuck him and I can fuck him through you.”

“You could fuck me,” Junsu said, a loopy dazed smile on his face. “I won’t say no.”

Junho did not reply and smiled at Yunho. “Go fuck him.”

Yunho still wasn’t completely sure, but he also wasn’t stupid and Junho was giving him permission to fuck his brother. Part of him thought that he shouldn’t, stay faithful and maybe this was a test, but most of him knew Junho by now and the man did not say anything he didn’t mean, and he definitely would never do this just to test Yunho’s loyalty to him.

“Okay,” Yunho said and heard Junsu practically cheer, “but I’m only doing it for you.”

Junho snorted. “Yeah, right. You want your cock in that slut’s cunt just as much as he wants it.”

“Oh god, hurry,” Junsu gasped.

Yunho pulled Junho close enough to kiss, and their tongues tangled quickly, and then Junho was pushing him away. “Go on. I want to fuck you while you fuck him.”

Junsu whimpered again.

Yunho rolled out of bed, staggering for a moment, before he fumbled to the end of the bed. Yoochun pulled at the blanket and Yunho helped yank it off the bed. There was a bottle of lube by Yoochun’s knee. Yunho grabbed it and coated his cock, hissing at the pleasurable ache spreading up his spine.

Yoochun pulled Junsu against him again, stilling their movements while Yunho climbed between their spread legs.

Junsu’s ass was covered with nail imprints and a few bruises. He was definitely not surprised. He and Junho had left last night to go out to a movie. Junsu and Yoochun had been doing homework. When they returned, Junsu was tied up to the bed, his ass in the air and Yoochun slamming into him from behind. It had provided plenty of inspiration for HoHo to fuck on Yunho’s bed at the same time.

Yunho reached forward and gripped Junsu’s ass, squeezing the cheeks around Yoochun’s dick. They both moaned and Yoochun lifted his hips, rotating slowly. Junsu whimpered and said something that sounded like “Fuck me” into Yoochun’s neck.

Hands wrapped around Yunho’s chest and lips pressed against his shoulder. Junho smiled and said, “He’s not nearly gaping open enough. Fuck him.”

“Oh god, fuck me!” Junsu lifted his ass and Yoochun lifted his hips to keep from slipping from him.

Junho ran his hands down Yunho’s body and gripped his slick cock. His other hand went to his brother’s ass, fingers slipping around the reddened rim, tracing around Yoochun’s erection.

“Fuck, Yunho, no fingers,” Junsu whispered.

“Those are your brother’s fingers,” Yunho said.

Junsu whipped his head around, eyes wide just as Junho shoved two fingers into him next to Yoochun’s dick.

“Fuck! Fuck! Hyung, come on.”

Junho chuckled and pumped his fingers quickly. “You stretched out enough, or do you want Yunho to tear you open?”

“Tear me open, please, please, please. I need ... fuck. I need you. I need you.”

Yunho shivered at the desperation in his voice. He was pretty sure Junsu wasn’t talking about himself as the person he needed, but his erection was very close to exploding. He shuffled closer and prodded Junho’s hand. Junho removed his fingers, and Junsu groaned in disappointment. With a firm grip on Yunho, Junho held his erection steady, just above Yoochun’s. Yunho pushed forward, squeezing into Junsu’s body.

Junsu’s moan caught in his throat, and his entire body froze. Yoochun’s deep moan echoed through the room.

Yunho was about to pull out and try to press in again when Junsu moved, pressed his hands to Yoochun’s chest and pushed up, hips slamming back and down, and Yunho’s cock pressed into him completely.

Yunho and Junsu moaned together, and Yoochun moved and Yunho gasped at the slide against his cock. Slick fingers slipped down the cleft of his ass, and Yunho moaned, almost falling forward as Junho pushed two fingers inside him. He kept his hips moving and tried not to smash Yoochun below them. Too soon, the fingers moved and Yunho groaned. A moment later, the head of Junho’s cock was slipping around the cleft, dragging more whimpers from his throat. Yunho stopped moving, and Junsu whimpered in protest, tightening his body up, but Yunho had a hard time concentrating on Junsu when Junsu’s twin brother was stretching him open with his dick and Yoochun was still moving, his dick sliding along Yunho’s.

Junho pressed in all the way and just stopped, sitting there for a moment.

Yunho tried to catch his breath, and decided that he didn’t need to breath to fuck himself on Junho’s cock.

Yunho lifted his hips and then thrust back. He almost slipped from Junsu but jerked forward at the last moment. He did it again and again, his own moans punctuated by sharp cries from Junsu. Yoochun’s groans floated through the room as their dicks slid together, and nails dug into Yunho’s shoulder as Yoochun shuddered and warmth flooded over Yunho’s cock.

Junsu moaned in appreciation and kissed Yoochun deeply, hips rolling with Yunho’s thrust.

Yoochun slipped out of him and Junsu gasped, but pushed up and Yunho wrapped his arm around Junsu’s stomach, holding on to him as his brother suddenly sped up.

“Fuck,” Junho gasped, “fucking hell, Yunho, why don’t I fuck you more often?”

“Because you’re as much of a cock whore as your brother,” Yoochun said.

Junho laughed and then moaned.

“Are you going to come, Su-ah?” Yoochun asked.

“No,” Junho demanded. “Not yet. You are not allowed to come yet.”

Junsu whimpered, turning his head to try to look at his brother behind Yunho.

“I’m going to make you come.”

Yunho added his moan to Junsu’s and he sped up, slamming himself into Junsu and then back into Junho. The double sensations and the entire situation were not good for his longevity, and long before he was ready, he was coming, screaming as Junsu’s ass sucked his orgasm from him. He pumped his hips through his release and then a few more times, listening to himself squelch through the mess in Junsu’s body.

“Such a dirty whore,” Junho said.

Junsu whispered. “Come, please, I need to come.”

Junho slowed his thrusts into Yunho and pulled out.

Yunho sagged, pressing Junsu against Yoochun.

“Move,” Junho said and pushed Yunho’s hips.

Yunho went with it, unable to really protest and fell to his side against the wall. He laid out along it and put his arm around Yoochun’s pillow. Yoochun smiled and lifted his head and Yunho put his arm around his neck and scooted closer. He slid his other hand through Junsu’s hair. Junsu lay gasping on Yoochun’s chest.

Junho was doing nothing more than sliding his hands up and down Junsu’s back and ass, staring between Junsu’s open entrance and Yoochun. Junho dug his nails into his skin, leaving faint pink lines down Junsu’s sweaty back.

Junsu moaned in appreciation and rolled his hips up.

“Do you want me to fuck you, dongsaeng?” Junho asked.

Junsu shivered and nodded against Yoochun’s chest. “Yes, please, oh god, please, please.”

“Why?”

Junsu whimpered. “Please. Please, yes, please.”

“Why?” Junho asked again, dragging his nails down Junsu’s sensitive side.

Junsu gasped and humped Yoochun’s body, legs spreading further. “Always. Always, wanted, please, you. Always wanted you, hyung, please.”

Yoochun’s face furrowed in confusion, but Junho smiled and shook his head. Yunho thought it was meant to be reassuring.

“Lots of people are willing to fuck you and you’ve wanted lots of people to fuck you. Why am I different?”

“Love, please, love you, please, please.”

One of Junho’s hands disappeared behind Junsu, and Junsu whimpered, trying to thrust back on what looked like three of Junho’s fingers.

“I love you too,” Junho said, “but sex isn’t about love to you.”

Junsu whimpered. “Please, please, please. I love you, I love you, please. Just ... just once, please. I want you. Just once.”

“I don’t want to just be on your list of sex,” Junho said.

“No, you’re not, please, you’re not.”

“Then what list am I on?”

“No, list, please, no list. Love you, please, please.”

Junho suddenly grabbed Junsu’s shoulders and pulled him up. One arm went around his waist, and his other hand gripped Junsu’s wet, dripping cock, thumb sliding on the blue piercing at the ridge. Junsu whimpered and rolled his body against Junho’s.

“How about a list of people you love?” Junho prompted. “Am I on that list?”

Junsu nodded.

“Anyone else on that list?” Junho grunted on the last word, eyes shutting for a moment as his hips thrust forward and back.

Junsu gasped, eyes flying open and he moaned out his brother’s name.

Junho chuckled and slowly rolled his hips. “I already know I’m on that list. That’s why I have my cock buried inside you. Because I love you and you want this and I want this. Who else is on the list of people you love?

Junsu whimpered and shook his head. “Don’t ... bro, please, no. I can’t. I can’t.”

“You can, and you will if you want to come.” Junho stilled his hand on Junsu’s cock, squeezing the base hard.

Junsu whined. “No, no, hyung please, please let me come.”

“I will, dongsaeng, I will. But you need to tell him.”

Junsu shook his head and lifted his arms and wrapped them around Junho’s neck. His lips begged for a kiss that Junho did not give him. He didn’t protest when Junsu latched onto his neck, but kept his eyes on Yoochun, smiling slightly.

“What will he think,” Junho asked, “if you claim to love him but you’re begging me for a kiss?”

Yoochun’s eyes widened, and Junho chuckled and nodded. Shaking, Yoochun lifted his hands and placed them on Junsu’s sculpted torso. His fingers flicked the piercing in his navel. Junsu moaned.

Finally, Junho turned his head and let Junsu kiss him for only a moment. He let go of his dick and pushed him back over Yoochun. “Kiss him. Tell him.”

Junsu whined and kissed Yoochun.

Yoochun shivered and ran his hands over Junsu’s back before tangling his hands in Junsu’s hair. He tugged his head to the side and sucked the piercing in Junsu’s lip into his mouth before deepening the kiss.

Junho met Yunho’s eyes and smirked. “Sometimes my brother is an idiot.”

Junsu grunted in protest but did not relinquish Yoochun’s mouth.

Junho gripped his brother’s hips, took a deep breath, and moved, slamming his body forward quickly.

“Tell him, dongsaeng. Tell him how it feels to be pressed between the two people you love the most.”

Junsu moaned and nodded, pulling away just enough from Yoochun’s lips to gasp. “Love. Love it. I love it. Love you. Love love love you. So much. Love you. Fuck, Yoochun, I love you.”

Yoochun swallowed roughly, nodded and pulled him in for another deep kiss.

Junho smiled at Yunho again and held out his hand. “Come and kiss me.”

Yunho grinned back and kneeled next to him. He allowed Junho to yank him close enough to kiss. He slid his hand down Junho’s sweaty chest to a budded nipple. He rolled it between his fingers for a moment, smirking at the deep groan that echoed through their kiss.

Junsu whimpered and slammed his hips back, meeting each one of his brother’s thrusts. Yoochun’s arm was moving to the same rhythm but Yunho couldn’t see Yoochun’s hand, but knew that he was pumping Junsu to an orgasm.

“Love, you. Fuck, Yoochun, love love love you.”

Yoochun gasped and nodded. “I-I love you, t-too, Junsu.”

Junsu whined, body going taut, and then shuddering. Their mouths joined again, and the next moan was muffled.

Junho suddenly hooked his arm around Yunho’s neck and used him for support. He gasped, body shaking, and moaned as he pumped more come into his brother’s body. After a moment, Junho straightened. He put his hands back on Junsu’s ass and slid his cock in and out of his body a couple times, shivering roughly from the sensations. Come seeped around his cock.

Junsu whined into Yoochun’s mouth, but he didn’t pull away.

Junho chuckled and finally pulled out. “You are such a slut,” he said fondly and spanked Junsu lightly.

Junsu moaned and lifted his ass, probably begging for more. Instead, Junho reached between Junsu’s legs, wrapped his hand around Yoochun’s erection and held him steady until Junsu could shift enough to get Yoochun to slide into him. Both of them moaned, and Junho laughed again. He leaned over Junsu and pressed a kiss to his shoulder.

“Come on,” Junho said and tugged on Yunho’s arm. “Let’s go back to bed.”

Yunho smiled and let himself be led back to his own bed. He settled on his back and Junho lay against him. They watched Junsu and Yoochun fuck, mouths separating only long enough to smile at each other, and then joining again for a deeper kiss. Yoochun was barely moving, and Junsu rolled his hips slowly.

“You really love me?” Junsu whispered.

Yoochun nodded. “Always. Always have. Since we were sixteen. Why do you think I was so willing to fuck you at that first time?”

Junsu gasped and then pouted. “Why didn’t you say something?”

Yoochun shrugged. “We’re best friends, and it’s not like I never got to fuck you. I didn’t want to ruin that if ... if you didn’t feel the same. And you are a bit of a slut.”

Junsu snorted, but he was smiling. “I am, and I didn’t ... I didn’t think that you thought of me as anything more than a friend you liked to fuck.”

“Well, you definitely are a friend I like to fuck.”

Junsu smiled and pushed up with his hands on Yoochun’s chest. Instead of staying on his back, Yoochun followed him up, and they shifted until Yoochun was leaning against the wall with Junsu on his lap, knees bent. Yoochun gripped Junsu’s ass and lifted him up and down on his cock. Junsu threw his head back with a whimper.

“This is way hotter than it should be,” Junho said.

Yunho snorted and pressed a kiss to his bare shoulder. “Still can’t believe you just fucked your brother.”

“It was inevitable,” Junho said. “I’m probably the only one on campus that hadn’t fucked him.”

Junsu laughed breathlessly.

“You’re such a slut,” Yoochun gasped. “Fucking love that.”

Junsu slowed down and sat, stilling completely. “Huh?”

Yoochun whimpered and tried to fuck up into him.

“What do you mean? You love that I’m a slut?”

Yoochun nodded. “Sexy, so fucking sexy to watch everyone use you. Hot. Love it.”

“Oh, god, you love it?”

“I do, mostly because I get to fuck you when they’re all done with you, and I love that. I love that I am usually the first and last one to fuck you and the one that gets to fall asleep and wake up with you, and shower with you, and clean you up and take care of you when you’re all done spreading your legs for everyone else. God, I love it. I love you so much when you need me.”

Junsu nodded frantically. “I need you, I really do.”

“I know. And I’ll always be there for you.”

Junsu shut his eyes and sighed. “Just ... just so I’m understanding this and there isn’t any confusion this weekend at Jaejoong’s party.”

“Yes,” Yoochun said and ran his hands up Junsu’s arms and shoulders and into his hair. He tugged lightly, pulling a low moan from Junsu’s throat. “You can strip and bend over and offer your ass to whoever you want. I know you, love. I know you love having so many of them want you and so many of them watch you. And I love watching them fuck you. I love watching your face when two of them are in your ass and one is down your throat but from now on, I get you first. I get you last. I love fucking you when you’re so stretched out and full of come.”

Junsu nodded frantically. “Fuck, yes, please. Yes. Yes, please.”

Their mouths molded again.

Junho sighed and rolled his eyes, looking up at Yunho. “Well, I tried.”

“Tried?” Yunho said.

“I’ve been trying to get Junsu to settle down with one man for awhile, and when I found out that Yoochun loved Junsu as much as Junsu loved him ... well, I thought it was going to be easy.”

“Junsu is really easy,” Yoochun said. “Easy to love, easy to fuck.”

Junho sighed dramatically again and then pulled away from Yunho. “Let’s go take a shower so I can wash the smell of slut off me.”

“Best smell in the world,” Yoochun said.

Junsu laughed breathlessly.

Junho went behind his brother, tangled his hand in Junsu’s hair and yanked his head back. “You are very, very sexy.”

“I know.”

“And, yes, I liked fucking you, but no, it’s not happening again.”

Junsu smirked, lifted his head enough to lick at his brother’s lips, and said, “I’m sure I can talk you into it again.”

Junho laughed and said, “And when you do, I’m sure I’ll enjoy it just as much as I enjoyed it this time.”


End file.
